Need For Speed
by JoeDiMas
Summary: In this story....Well, you got to read it to find out.


_NEED FOR SPEED_

I drove as fast as my car could possibly go. The flashing of blue and red lights behind me kept me motivated to keep moving. I turned a sharp corner and slammed into a taxi. That was just one of the many crashes my Mustang had taken today. The other cars surrounded me trying to get ahead, but I blocked them off. I could see the lights flashing ahead. I knew this wouldn't end too great. Then, the black police cars came rushing right towards me. Instead of slowing down, I slammed on the gas. I hit the cops head on, and blew their cars into the air. Black pieces of metal went everywhere. I stepped on the gas pedal again and got away from the horrific scene. I thought I was rid of those stupid cops…then I got hit right in the side by a big black S.U.V. My car couldn't take much more of this. It was sputtering and smoke was coming out from the front hood. But then an idea struck me. I turned a hard left and drifted around a dunkin' donuts. I flew onto the highway and drove right in the middle of the lanes. Dodging cars, I looked for the next directional sign. I saw a big pole in the middle of the highway, holding highway directional signs. I flew right into it, turning all of the cop cars into flat, pieces of metal. I screamed in joy as I slammed on the gas pedal again. I saw the safe house up next to the gas station and pulled in. I got out and examined my car. It was pretty beat up. I crouched down to look at the tires. Then I heard the click of a gun and I felt the cold metal of a barrel on my head. "Boy," I heard. "You're in a whole mess of trouble."

"Wow, kid. You got some guts to be runnin' around with us." The voice said. I felt the gun lower from my head. I turned around to see the man. It was actually one of the people I was racing. "Now listen here." He said. "I know that you're new to this town, but I'll tell you one thing about here. We're all street racers. We all like to own territory. But we DON'T like to be upstaged by newbies that run around in fancy mustangs like this hunk of junk." He kicked my tires, and chuckled. Then his face turned serious. "Pathetic." He said. "Now this!" He yelled. "This monster is a car!" He pointed towards his Camaro. "Zero to sixty in 4.5 seconds, Dry shot of nitrous...One of the best cars out there. And then there's your mustang which is.....Stock." I didn't listen to what he was saying. He kept talking and I cut him off. "Okay listen to me." I said. "I have a deal for you. We race. You win, I get outta here. But if I win, I get your "monster" of a Camaro." He laughed. "You really think you could beat me?" He said holding back another laugh. "Okay kid, you want to race for my car, go ahead. I'll meet you tomorrow on route 99. Better be there." He walked away laughing again. I sighed. What had I gotten myself into?

Race day. Time to get my butt kicked out on the highway. I lined up next to the dark black Camaro. The racer, who's name I found out to be Chaz, was smiling crookedly at me. And then we were off. Flying down the highway, swerving between cars, avoiding cop cars. Then I saw the finish. Chaz and I were neck and neck. I could tell by looking at him that he was frustrated because he was being tied up with a newbie. We were about to pass the finish when a black corvette cop car came out of nowhere and took out Chaz. The black Camaro rolled across the ground and came to a stop on it's hood. I slammed on my brakes but was forced to move forward again by cops who were trying to get to me. I easily got away from them but I still turned around to go see what was happening with Chaz. I saw cop cars everywhere and bystanders trying to get pictures at the car. It was surprisingly in good condition. Except for a few dents here and there, it looked good. They decided that they had no use with the car so a tow truck was called to haul it to the dump. I was horrified when they said this because a car that glorious shouldn't be thrown out. I followed the truck to the dump and when I got there, I got in the car. I took out my cell phone and dialed the number to one of my friends across town. His name was Dave and he knew enough people and could get another tow truck out here to get my car back to my safe house. I waited until the next day and got my new car hauled to my safe house. When it got there, I was the happiest ever. I just stared at it for two hours straight.

***

I heard that Chaz was going to be fine, considering the bruises all over his face and arms. When he got out of the hospital, of course the first thing he did was go to me to get "his" car back. We argued back and forth until he finally broke and gave up. The car was defiantly mine now. I couldn't wait to take it for a drive. I took it out and drove around. I looked around. I wasn't looking for races, but for cops. Then, I turned my head left, and got slammed in the right side of the car by a Black corvette cop car.

Cross got out holding his gun. He was one of the most intense cops all over rockwood. He walked over to my side of the car and bent down to look in the car. "Chaz, Chaz, Chaz...." He began. "What have you-" He stopped when he saw me. "Who the hell are you?" he asked puzzled. I looked at him. "Razor." I said. He chuckled. "Well _Razor, _I hope you know that possession of this car is illegal considering it is stolen from Chaz Boligardo." I looked at him angrily. "No..." I said "This is MY car. Chaz and I bet it and now it's mine." He smirked. "And what was the bet over?" He said. I sat quietly. "I knew it!" He shouted. "I knew it because all you filthy street racers are all the same. Idiotic, not able to look a cop in the eye." That was enough for me. I slammed on the gas. I was off and at 60 in 4.5 seconds. I saw Cross behind me holding his foot. I spun the car around towards him and shouted out the window. "Serves you damn right!" I shouted. He shot his gun at me, and, limping to his car started to follow me. I couldn't outrun him, for he had a corvette, and I had a Camaro. But I knew how to shake him off;  
Change directions suddenly. I kept doing this until he was too tired to keep up he gave up and drove off. I was relieved when I shook him off, but I knew it wouldn't last for long. I was on the highway when I looked in the rearview mirror. I saw Cross speeding down the road, lights flashing. I sped off, but when I got to a four way intersection, I got slammed in the sides by two heavy S.U.V cops. I was now bent over the steering wheel, head and arm bleeding like heck


End file.
